


hoping to see your face

by fabulousfairytales



Series: schmico AU ville [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, levi is clumsy af, nico is a insanely hot vet, ninja is levi's lil doggo, the fluff we all deserve after a week of no schmico, vet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: It's Levi's second appointment at the vet and he's anxious to go there since Ninja's doctor is really damn attractive. How is it even allowed to be this hot?





	hoping to see your face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So today I got some fluff for y'all. Thanks as always to my boo [schmittlevi](http://schmittlevi.tumblr.com/) for betaing. ♥

Levi and his little pupper have been waiting for 20 minutes when they finally got called into the examination room. It was just a normal checkup, but Levi had been bracing himself for this visit for weeks. Not because there was something wrong with Ninja. If something was wrong with her, he wouldn’t have waited weeks to come here. No, his anxiety was caused by that very hot vet. Like, he was unrealistically hot. For fuck’s sake, he was supposed to be a vet and not some kind of underwear model.

And Levi’s focus point was supposed to be his dog and not his dog’s doctor.

“Ninja! It’s good to see you again. Are we feeling okay?” Dr. Kim asked as the small dog was running towards him, circling his leg and barking in excitement, before Levi could hush over there to pick her up.

“I’m so sorry, she’s a bit hyperactive today,” he excused as he held the puppy in his arms, still squatting right in front of Dr. Kim. Looking up into the vet’s eyes to give him an apologetic glance, he realized where his face was right now. Yes, it was basically right in front of Dr. Kim’s crotch. Of course.

With burning red cheeks, Levi got up quickly to set down Ninja on the examination table.

“Don’t worry, that’s a good sign. She just happy and has a lot of energy,” Dr. Kim said as he tried to suppress the smirk, directing his glance to the puppy in front of him.

“Oh, so that’s good?” Levi asked, trying to act like nothing happened.

“Yes, that’s very good,” the vet confirmed with a soft smile. Levi exhaled in relief upon hearing that and relaxed visibly. All he wanted was for Ninja to be happy and healthy. She was such a precious little thing and Levi loved her dearly.

“So Dr. Kim –“

“Please, call me Nico,” the vet offered as he weighted the puppy.

“Oh – uh, sure. Levi. I mean, I’m Levi. You can call me –“ Thankfully, his jumble of words got interrupted by his phone ringing.

Nico looked up and at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just – I have to take this one real quick,” he heard Levi say before he left the room in a hurry.

“Don’t worry Ninja, your daddy’s gonna be back soon. Meanwhile we’re gonna look if you’re okay. What do you think?” Ninja just barked. What else was she supposed to do.

It took him only a few minutes to check and give her the vaccine. She was, however, a little bit pissed at him afterwards, so he picked her up into his arm and fondled her ears until she licked his cheek.

“I’m so sorry Ninja, but now you’re good to go. Yeah, you’re a good girl,” he soothed and peppered kisses onto her head as the door opened,while Levi entered the room again. His face showed confusion and something else that Nico couldn’t determine so he just chuckled.

“She was so good today, really brave. She got the vaccines without complaining too much and then she licked me, so I had to reciprocate the feelings of my favorite patient,” he explained with a grin and set Ninja back down to the ground.

“Favorite patient, huh?” Levi asked with a smirk as he got out his wallet to pay for the checkup.

“Uh, well, yes of course,” Nico confirmed as he grabbed one of his business cards and scribbled something onto it.

Ever since Levi came in that day weeks ago with his brand new puppy, Nico couldn’t stop thinking of him. Which was weird, because they barely talked and maybe spend, what, 15 minutes together? But there was something about that man that drew Nico to him.

So he swore to himself that the next time he and his cute puppy would come in, he’d slip him his phone number. And that was exactly what he was doing right now. Scribbling down his personal number onto the card, he thought of a smooth way to give Levi the card, but it was hard being smooth when there was somebody else in the room, waiting for him to finally make his move.

His assistant was slowing down the payment process by petting Ninja and shooting Nico a look that told him to hurry up, so when he was done, he jumped up and walked around the table to give Levi his card.

“Oh uhm – Here’s my business card. So if there’s ever an emergency with Ninja you can call us here. And if there’s ever… not an emergency, there is my private number on the back,” he said and winked at Levi. Maybe not his smoothest one, but it did cause Levi to let the card glide through his hands, only to then frantically squat down and pick it up again. Which got him near Nico’s crotch for the second time today.

He got up quickly and tried to avoid eye contact, but that was just too hard when the man in front of him had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

“I – uh,” he cleared his throat, “I will use that card,” he said with a smile, before realizing that that wasn’t as smooth as he thought it could’ve been. What did that even mean? If something’s wrong with Ninja, then of course he will use that card.

“I mean not if there’s something up with Ninja. I mean of course I will call if there’s something up with her I just meant that –“ He wanted to bury himself.

“I understand,” Nico replied with a soft laugh and put his hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Then I’ll be desperately waiting for your call. Or text. Whatever you’re more comfortable with,” he added with a smirk, giving Levi’s shoulder a little squeeze before letting go and opening the door to get the next patient in.

“Have a nice day,” he sent him off before turning around to greet the next patient.

Levi grasped tightly onto the card in his hands while he and Ninja went to his friend’s car. He buried the card deep into his pockets before opening the car door though. No need to call any attention on this now, or he’ll never hear the end of it.

Levi waited to call him until it was 10 pm and he was lying in bed. The beeping sound of the line connecting him, seemed like the worst sound in the world right now. What if he already regretted giving Levi his number? What if he was still working? What if he –

 _“Hello?”_ That was definitely his voice. Even over the phone it was so deep.

“Uhm hi. Here’s Levi.”-

_“Oh Levi. Is everything alright with Ninja?”_

“What? Oh, yes. She’s fine.”

_“That’s good. Yeah, really good.”_

“Yeah.”

For a few seconds, neither of them said a word. Levi’s mind was racing. What was he supposed to say now?

_“Is there anything else?”_

“Uhm – I – Uh. Yeah. Would you – you know. Would you like to go out with me? For a coffee maybe?”

 _“I thought you’d never ask.”_ He heard Nico chuckle. _“How about tomorrow? Or is that too short notice?”_

“No. No, tomorrow is fine. Great even. Uhm. Yeah.”

_“Okay, good.”_

“Yeah, good.”

The line was silent again, but this time it wasn’t anxiety-loaded. It was comforting. Hopeful even. Knowing that he’ll see him tomorrow, made him grin from ear to ear.

_“Levi?”_

“Yeah?”

_“I’m excited to see you tomorrow.”_

“Me too.”

_“Good night, Levi.”_

“Good night, Nico.”

As Nico hung up, he exhaled deeply. The butterflies in his stomach were dancing tango and he just couldn’t stop smiling. It was like he was on drugs, but this one was called Levi. He was drunk on excitement and anticipation and he knew that when he would finally fall asleep, he would probably dream of him, so he would try his damnest to go to bed soon.

-

Levi was on edge all day long. They would meet in an hour at a café nearby the vet’s office and he still couldn’t decide on an outfit. Everything he tried on looked weird so right now he wore his favorite maroon jumper with some dark washed jeans. And thanks to his car being broken right now, he had to take the bus or call an Uber or something like that. Which was just great.

He took his phone and called his best friend, Taryn. She always knew what to say to him when he was an anxious mess.

_“Shouldn’t you already be on your way –“_

“Yeah, yeah I know, it’s just – I don’t know what to wear,” he mumbled quiet. There was a moment of complete silence on the line and Levi wasn’t sure if she just hung up on him, but then she asked him to send her a picture of his current outfit. He scurried over to the big mirror to send her one.

 _“You look fine!”_ She said after a few seconds. _“Stop worrying and get your ass over there now or he’ll think you’re ditching him.”_

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I’ll get going now. Thanks.”

 _“Have fun,”_ she singsang and he could almost hear her smirk before he hung up.

He sighed as he put on his jacket and wrapped the scarf around his neck. “Okay. You can do it. It’s just a coffee.” He straightened up his back and put on a confident smile. What could go wrong?

A lot. Apparently, a lot could go wrong. First, he stepped into a puddle of water, his left foot and trouser leg soaked up to his ankle. And then, right after he found Nico and arrived at table, he slipped and fell. Fortunately, Nico had quick reflexes and caught him in his arm, before he could hit the floor.

“Woah there. Careful. Are you okay?” Nico asked worried, his arms around Levi’s waist. It was at this moment when Levi noticed the defined muscles that were hidden under that tight, grey shirt. It felt like hours in Nico’s arms until he returned to reality and stood on his own two feet again.

“I – uh. Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Sorry for that. I stepped into a puddle earlier and I guess the water and smooth floor made me slip,” Levi explained fast, his voice in a high pitch. Oh, he hated this. Why was he so clumsy? Especially today. He sighed as they sat down and tried to shake off the feeling of being an inadequate clutz.

Nico gave him a soft smile. “No need to apologize. I’m just glad that you’re okay.”

Levi didn’t know how to react to that and just blushed. Thankfully, that’s when the waitress popped up at their table and asked if they wanted to order something. And a black tea for Nico and coffee for Levi later, they were talking about puppies and how cute they were.

“So, how is Ninja? Is she pooping okay?”

Levi was choking on his coffee. “What?”

“Oh, it’s just that after that vaccine, puppies can sometimes have problems pooping,” Nico explained.

“Ah. Well, yeah. She’s pooping okay,” Levi chuckled amused.

“Good. That’s good. How old is she now? Because the next check-up should be in –“

“I thought this was a date and not a follow-up visit,” Levi deadpanned, but instantly panicked if that wasn’t too harsh. He relaxed when he heard Nico snorting.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he chuckled.

“You’re really cute,” he added and somehow, Levi believed him. Maybe it was the warmth in his smile or the serenity in his voice, but he believed Nico. He didn’t know how to reply to this, so he just took another sip of his coffee.

“Alright, so since you already know what I’m doing for a living, tell me. What do you do?” Nico asked.

“Oh well, I…”

Nico learned that Levi was new in Seattle. He just finished his degree in Character Animation at CalArts and fortunately, landed a job in an animation studio in Seattle. He liked the bustle of the city and was elated to get out of his small hometown.

Listening to him was something Nico could do forever. Levi’s eyes lit up when he was talking about animations and his whole aura was a lot calmer than at the beginning of their date. He told Nico about the first animation he created and how overly cheerful his mother was when she saw it. Apparently, Levi’s mother was a ray of sunshine and Nico was happy for him.

He sipped his tea with a dreamy smile on his lips until Levi stopped talking. Nico cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I’m sorry. I’m talking so much. You haven’t really said anything,” Levi noted and fiddled with his napkin. He was probably boring him with all that talk about his work. And then he even talked about his mother. His mother! This was a first date. A coffee. A coffee date. Why was he like that –

“No. Don’t apologize. I like listening to you. Your voice… your voice is really nice,” Nico confessed.

And did he blush a little? Levi couldn’t believe his eyes and his mouth formed a little o-shape. What did that – Wow. He was so cute when he blushed.

“I – don’t know what to say.” He let out a breathy laugh and nervously rubbed his neck. He never knew how to deal with compliments. He didn’t get many compliments, aside from his mom, so it always felt a little awkward.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Nico countered, reaching out his hand, but stopped right in front of Levi’s. He didn’t know if it was already okay to touch him like that. This was their first date and – Oh.

Levi had slipped his hand over Nico’s and stroked the tips of Nico’s fingers with his thumb. This was nice, very nice even. With shy smiles on their lips they were staring into each other’s eyes, getting lost and forgetting the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! MAybe leave a comment to tell me if you died of cuteness?  
> If you got a prompt or just wanna talk I'm [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!  
> 


End file.
